Ultimate Muscle Comedy
by tamiekah
Summary: 2nd Chapter now up 3, but remember, I write this when I am bored, if it isnt that good I am sorry...
1. Default Chapter

Ultimate Muscle Comedy!  
  
Tamieka: *waves* Hello! This is my first EVER fic, and I know it isnt very  
good, but please review.^^  
  
Oh and Chibi Jeager would you like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Chibi Jeager: M,kay, you hafta understand that Tamieka doesnt own Ultimate  
Muscle or any other Anime.  
  
Tamieka: Now smile. ^_^  
  
Chibi Jeager: ^_^  
  
Tamieka: Ok lets begin!  
  
Chapter 1 : A few VERY weird conversation's. O_O  
  
Mars: Ok I'm Mars and I like screwing Terry, Jeager, Kevin (Not in any  
particular order ^_^) and on the REALLY odd occasion Kid Muscle.  
  
Terry: Howdy, I'm Terry and....WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCREWING ME?!  
  
Mars: Well yous are a sexy cowboy ain't ya?  
  
Terry: *blush* OH YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP, OR ELSE!  
  
Mars: Or else what? Yous wont have sex with me tonight?  
  
Terry: YOU KNOW THAT I DONT LET YOU SLEEP WITH ME! YOU JUST COME AND MAKE  
YOURSELF COMFY RIGHT NEXT TO ME IN MAH BED...  
  
Mars: Ok, ok so yous dont exactly volunteer do ya? But sometimes yous  
enjoys it. ^_^  
  
Terry: YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! AND THEN YOU RAPE ME!  
  
Mars: ^_^  
  
Terry: QUIT SMILING, YA FUCKING GAY RAPIST!  
  
Mars: And I'm proud of it. ^_^  
  
Terry: *kicks Mars in the nuts* ARE YA SMILING NOW?!  
  
Mars: x_X  
  
Terry: Thought so.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terry: Ok I will start again I'm Terry and mah Pappy is Terryman.  
  
Kid: Well duh! Of course Terryman's your Dad!  
  
Terry: Y'wanna knuckle sandwich?!  
  
Kid: hehehe....*sweatdrop*  
  
Terry: *gives Kid a knuckle sandwich* ^_^  
  
Kid: X_x  
  
Dik Dik: OMFG! TERRY BEAT UP THE KID!  
  
Terry: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Wally: *sweatdrop*  
  
Terry: *beats Dik Dik and Wally with a broom.*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terry: *see's Checkmate* *blush* Howdy Checkmate!  
  
Checkmate: Hello Terry  
  
Terry: *blush* ^_^  
  
Kid: Terry's gay!  
  
Terry: *gives Kid the finger* Wan' another knuckle sandwich?  
  
Kid: EEP! *runs and hides*  
  
Terry: *cough* Your eyes are really blue today. ^_^  
  
Checkmate: ^_^ Why thankyou Terry.  
  
Mars: Just ask da guy on a date for fucks sake.  
  
Terry: *blush* MARS!  
  
Mars: You know dat yous wanna, dont ya?  
  
Checkmate: How about I ask thou on a date, Terry?  
  
Terry: *nods* Maybe that would be easier.  
  
Checkmate: Ok so Terry would thou like to go out on a date?  
  
Terry: You can bet ya ass I would!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kid: Now that Terry's out on a date and not bashing the shit out of us, I  
spose we can talk about him behind his....  
  
Kevin: *pull's Kids mask off*  
  
Kid: ....back.  
  
Mars: WOWZA!  
  
Kid: What?  
  
Mars: You looks way more cuter that I'd think ya did!  
  
Kid: *blush* Oh..ok....  
  
Mars: I cant believe your stupid father made you wear that fuckin' ugly  
thing.  
  
Kid: Yeah I know.  
  
Mars: *seduces Kid* Wow... yous making me feel real horny.  
  
Kid: *blush* Eep!  
  
Mars: That just makes me feel even more horny.  
  
Kid: *blush* Mars... please....stop.  
  
Mars: Why?  
  
Kid: I...dont....know......  
  
Mars: *licks Kids cheek* And ya taste better that I thought to.  
  
Kid: *blush* I cant be gay, my Dad wont allow it.  
  
Mars: Who cares 'bout ya Dad?  
  
Kid: Me....  
  
Mars: Yeah well I really couldnt give a shit 'bouts ya Dad.  
  
Kid: But how come you like me?  
  
Mars: I dunno, underneath ya mask yous are actually really cute!  
  
Kid: Yeah, when I was little I was even cuter. ^_^  
  
Mars: Y'know I always thought dat you were straight, but I guess yous  
really are gay deep down inside.  
  
Kid: But I really think I am straight.  
  
Mars: Yeah but I can change that.  
  
Kid: H..Ho..How will you do that?  
  
Mars: Sex.  
  
Kid: *blush* Why?  
  
Mars: 'Cause then I can screw someone and prove that yous is really gay.  
  
Kid: *blush* *thinks* Why me?  
  
Kevin: I have an idea! You know how you like them really squirmy, Mars?  
  
Mars: Yeah, bucket head.  
  
Kevin: I'll just pretend you didn't say that... anyway, how about you chase  
after him and then if he makes it to the end of the house before you do then he gets to go free and then no sex for you, but if you win Mars, then  
you get Kid under the sheet's and Kid has no say whatsoever.  
  
Mars: Yep! Great idea, glad I thought of it.  
  
Kevin: *evil death glare*  
  
Mars: and I always get my sex!  
  
Kid:*blush* *sweatdrop* *gulp* hehehehe.........  
  
Kevin: *thinks* Boy am I glad he isn't screwing me no more and that I am  
with Croe ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*After when Checkmate and Terry get back*  
  
*Checkmate and Terry hear weird noises coming from Kid's bedroom*  
  
*They both take a peek*  
  
Terry: OMFG!!!! *faints*  
  
Checkmate: *look's at Terry* Can we do that?  
  
Terry:*blush* *gets up and look's at Cheackmate* You... want ... to...have  
SEX?! WITH ME?!  
  
Checkmate:*blush* Yes. ^^;  
  
Terry: *shrug's* Ok.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*In the morning*  
  
*Kid and Mars get dressed and walk out of Kid's bedroom*  
  
Kevin: *smirks but noone can see because of the mask* Sound's like you two  
had quite a night. *Kevin said stirring a cup of tea XD*  
  
Kid: *sweatdrop* hehehehehe.......  
  
Mars: *yawn's* Yep.^^  
  
Croe: *runs out of Kevin's bedroom and glomp's Kevin* Good morning my  
love!  
  
Kevin: Good morning Croe. ^^  
  
Kid: *laughs stupidly* Your..Gay!  
  
Mars: O.O; .... Aint it obvious that bucket head is gay?  
  
Kid: It is? o.O  
  
Kevin: *whacks Kid with an empty popcorn bucket* Of course it is, and Mars  
dont you ever call me bucket head AGAIN!  
  
Robin: *walks out of his bedroom* Good morning Son.  
  
Kevin: *point's to Robin* You can call him bucket head if you want!  
  
Mars: Ok. ^^  
  
Robin: *blinks* O.O  
  
Mars: So how are ya bucket head?  
  
Robin: *sits down at the table* Ummm.... who is bucket head?  
  
Mars: O.O You!  
  
Robin: *pulls out a knife* HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! I SHALL KILL YOU FOR  
THAT NOW!  
  
Kevin: *laughs* Sucked in Mars!  
  
Croe: *laughs aswell* You go get him Robin!  
  
Robin: *chases Mars around the room with the biggest knife ever*  
  
Mars: *scream's like a girl* OK! IM SORRY, I WONT CALL YA THAT EVER AGAIN!  
  
Robin: *sits back down at the table* Thank you Mars.^^  
  
Mars: *sighs* That's ok... I think...  
  
Kevin: HA! You should have seen the look on your face!  
  
Croe: *took a picture of it and shows Mars* This is what you looked like.  
  
Mars: WTF?!!!!!! That's what I looked like? Oh god give me that fucking god  
damn picture NOW!  
  
Croe: *gives it to Mars* *snickers* *thinks* Atleast I still have the film,  
Im just lucky Mars is stupid!  
  
Mars: *snickers and rips up the photo* Oh and give me the film aswell.  
  
Croe: *swallow's the film* What film?  
  
Mars: The one you just swallowed!  
  
Croe: *coughes it up and hands it to Mars* Here..... ;_;  
  
Kevin: *bitch slap's Mars* HOW DARE MAKE MY DEAR LORD CROE FLASH CRY!!!!!!  
  
Croe: My hero! ^^  
  
Mars: X_X  
  
Kevin and Croe: *hug*  
  
Everyone but Mars: AWWWWWWWWW!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeager: *does a ballet dance and throws petals at everyone* I LOVE  
EVERTHING! ^^  
  
Mars: *drools* Hehehehehe...... even me?  
  
Jeager: *gives Mars a french kiss* Especially you!  
  
Mars: Ya wanna have sex?  
  
Brocken Jr. : NEIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeager: *look's at brocken Jr. then sigh's* I cant unless mein father is  
dead!  
  
Mars: *pulls out a gun and aims it at Brocken Jr.* Ok, then I'll kill him!  
  
Jeager: Nein! Dont kill him!  
  
Mars: Why not?  
  
Jeager: *thinks for a moment* Because he is mein father.  
  
Mars: *shrugs* Who care's?  
  
Jeager: Me!  
  
Mars: *turns around to where Brocken Jr. was* WTF?!!!!! Where did he go?  
  
Brocken Jr. :*on a train and waving bye bye* Bye Bye!  
  
Mars: Great! He got away. ;_;  
  
Jeager: *gives Mars another french kiss* Well atleast I am still here. ^^  
  
Mars:*snickers and pulls Jeager real close* Yeah and now we can have sex!  
  
Jeager: Ja!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Terryman: Howdy! Im here to teach ya how to screw a horse!  
  
Terry: OH GOD! O.O  
  
Terryman: Dont worry Son, it's easy!  
  
Terry: WHAT?!  
  
Terryman: You heard me Son, it's easy!  
  
Terry: I wasnt worried about that....  
  
Terryman: *scratches his head* Well then what are ya worried about?  
  
Terry: Ya going to have sex with a horse! What do ya think I'm worried  
about?  
  
Terryman: *still scratching his head* I dunno Son, why dont you tell me?  
  
Terry: O.O;........Umm.....Your gonna screw a horse!  
  
Terryman: *currently screwing a horse* Yup Son, and I've already started!  
  
Terry: OMFG! That is soo fuckin' discustin'! *faint's*  
  
Kid: WOW! I didnt know you could screw horse's!  
  
Terryman: Yup, and ya can screw cow's aswell! ^^  
  
Checkmate: *faints aswell*  
  
Kevin: OMFG! I cant believe you just had sex with a horse!  
  
Terryman: *currently screwing and cow* Oh and dont forget cow's!  
  
Kevin: *turn's around and vomit's*  
  
Croe: O.O I dont think I like this....*turn's around and vomit's with  
Kevin*  
  
Kevin: Hey Croe! I have an idea! Lets have a Vomit-a-Thon!  
  
Croe: Yay!  
  
Kevin and Croe: *both having a Vomit-a-Thon and then they both faint*  
  
Mars: God! Dey are idiot's!  
  
Kid: *still watching Terryman having sex with a cow*  
  
Mars: O.O;;  
  
Kid: You know, I think I might try that! *start's screwing a cow*  
  
Mars: Heheheheh..... Kid you know you eat cow with your rice? Dont ya?  
  
Kid: *stop's screwing the cow* OMFG! Your right! *scream's* I CANT BELIEVE  
I WAS SCREWING MY MEAL!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ninja Ned: *Throws a pumpkin at Hanzo* HA!  
  
Hanzo: *use's his Mount Fuji face lift attack thingy on Ninja Ned XD* MOUNT  
FUJI FACE LIFT!  
  
Ninja Ned: *comes back from the dead and throws a boulder at Hanzo*  
  
Hanzo: x_X  
  
Ninja Ned: *does a crazy little Ninja dance*  
  
Bonecold: MY LOVE! YOU KILLED MY LOVE!  
  
Ninja Ned: O.O Your what?!  
  
Bonecold: MY LOVE!  
  
Hanzo: *comes back from the dead* BONECOLD!  
  
Bonecold: HANZO!  
  
Hanzo: BONECOLD!  
  
Bonecold: HANZO!  
  
Everyone but Bonecold and Hanzo: o.O  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warsman: *picking a bunch of roses*  
  
Kevin: Ummm..... Warsman.... WTF ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Warsman: Picking rose's of course! *gets prickled* OUCH!  
  
Croe: *pick's a rose and give's it to Kevin =3* Here.  
  
Kevin: *glomp's Croe and give's him a big french kiss* Thank you so much  
croe!  
  
Croe: ^^  
  
Warsman: *crying like a baby* I HAVE A BOO-BOO!  
  
Croe: *stick's a band aid on Warsman's finger* There, there.  
  
Kevin: O.O;;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pumpinator: Ok, Im Pumpinator and I am really deeply madly in love with  
Kevin Mask. ^^  
  
Dialbolic: O.O You are?  
  
Pumpinator: Yup, course I am.  
  
Croe: *pull's out a chain saw and rev's it up* MUHAHAHAHAHA! *start's  
chopping Pumpinator into little piece's with the chainsaw*  
  
Pumpinator: X_X  
  
Dialbolic: *start's crying*  
  
Kevin: *gasp's* CROE! YOU KILLED SOMEONE!  
  
Pumpinator: *come's back to life* No he didnt! ^^  
  
Kevin: *sigh's* That's good!  
  
Croe: WTF?!!!! Arent you supposed to be dead?!!!!  
  
Pumpinator: No. ^^  
  
Croe: *kill's Pumpinator again with the chainsaw* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Pumpiantor: X_X  
  
Kevin: O.O You just killed him again!  
  
Pumpiantor: *come's back to life again* MUHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN NEVER KILL  
ME! *shakes booty*  
  
Kevin: *look's at Pumpinator's booty then at Croe's* You know Croe...You  
have a better ass then Pumpinator X3  
  
Croe: Of course I do! *shakes his booty*  
  
Kevin: *drools* X3  
  
Robin: *appear's out of nowhere* *stares at Croe's booty and then look's at  
Kevin* Kevin! What are you doing perving on Croe!  
  
Kevin: O.O;; What do you mean?  
  
Robin: *points to Croe* Your perving on him!  
  
Kevin: Is perving even a word? O.O  
  
Robin: O.O;; I dont know......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Roxanne, Kiki and Trixie: *all having a threesome*  
  
Kid: O.O  
  
Terry: O.o I didnt realise ya could get into those position's, as lesbian's  
I mean.  
  
Dik Dik: o.o  
  
Checkmate: Terry, do you want to have sex again?  
  
Terry: Ok. ^^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is it for the first chapter. ^^ Maybe IF I get review's I might  
write another chapter for this.  
  
I know they are all Out Of Character but it doesnt matter, it supposed to  
make us laugh! 


	2. Chapter : 2

Ultimate Muscle Comedy!  
  
Tamieka: waves I got review's soooo here it is! a 2nd  
chapter! Ok who can do the disclaimer? point's to chibi  
Kevin and Croe  
  
Chibi Kevin and Croe: ; Ok Tamieka doesnt own Ultimate  
Muscle or any other anime. ;  
  
Tamieka: Let's begin  
  
Chapter 2 : Umm.... More Weird Conversation's?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ramen Man: eating noodles  
  
Robin Mask: throwing dart's at a picture of Kevin Why did I  
have to have a son like you!  
  
King Muscle: You know what I like!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
King Muscle: Perving on sexy men!  
  
Robin Mask: slowly step's backward's  
  
Brocken Jr.: O.O  
  
Terryman: runs over and gives King Muscle a french kiss  
  
King Muscle:   
  
Belinda: WTF?!!!!!  
  
Kid: I think Dad's in love with Terryman!  
  
Belinda: pull's out some bomb's NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO  
SAY ABOUT IT!!!  
  
King Muscle: Hehehehehe...... Umm.... Belinda.....it's not  
what it look's like!  
  
Belinda: throw's the bomb's at Terryman  
  
Terryman: XX  
  
Kevin: O.O  
  
Pumpinator: tries to kiss Kevin  
  
Croe: pop's up out of nowhere and whack's Pumpinator around  
the head with a frying pan   
  
Pumpinator: XX  
  
Kid: Everyone is getting hurt and it's all your fault Terry!  
  
Terry: WTF did I do?!  
  
Kid: Well Terryman is your father and your Terryman's son so  
it's your fault!  
  
Terry O.O;;  
  
Mars: snickers I love it when yous all fight like dis!  
  
Kevin: pull's out a pineapple Lookie Mars! Look what I have  
for you!  
  
Mars: beg's like a dog RUFF! RUFF!  
  
Kevin: pat's Mars and snicker's Good boy Mars!  
  
Kid: stick's a piece of wood up Kevin's butt XD HA!  
  
Kevin: blush giggle Croe, is that you?  
  
Kid: O.O;; Umm... No!  
  
Kevin: turn's around and see's Kid holding the piece of  
wood WTF?!!! snatches the piece of wood and whack's Kid  
around the head with it  
  
Mars: poke's Kid's butt Hey Kid! Wanna have sex?  
  
Kid: blush Umm...Mars....didnt we already do that?  
  
Mars: snicker's and perverted grin Of course, but how  
bout's we do it again?  
  
Kid: ; Why?  
  
Mars: Because I am da god 'o war and da god 'o sex!  
  
Kevin: pull's off his mask  
  
Croe, Pumpinator and Mars: wolf whistle  
  
Kevin: ;; Why do I have so many fan's?  
  
Kid: I dont know! I mean look at you! Your ugly!  
  
Kevin: steam coming out of his ears I....AM....WHAT?!!!  
  
Kid: You heard me!  
  
Kevin: Do you want me to rip you into that many piece's there  
wont be enough of you to take to the hospital!  
  
Kid: ; Hehehehe.... Umm... Listen..Kev.....We can work this  
out buddie!  
  
Kevin: chase's Kid around the room with Robin's mask  
  
Robin: GIVE MY FUCKING MASK BACK NOW!  
  
Kevin: What if I dont wanna?  
  
Robin: Well then I shall....umm...EAT ALL OF YOUR CHOCOLATE!  
  
Kid: Even my Dad could do something much worse then eat my  
chocolate!  
  
Robin: Umm... Steal your boyfriend?  
  
Kevin: O.O You wouldnt dare!  
  
Robin: nods Oh yes I would!   
  
Terry: Ya know Kevin Mask, I could alway's replace Croe. X3  
  
Kevin: whack's Terry I dont think so!  
  
Croe: does a super hero pose Noone can replace LORD CROE  
FLASH!!!!!  
  
Kevin: sigh's I know =3  
  
Terry: ;; Why does everybody be mean to me!  
  
Kid: run's over to Terry and give's him a kiss I still like  
you Terry!  
  
Terry: --  
  
Robin: Meh Croe isnt that cute anyway.  
  
Kevin: punche's Robin in the mouth I beg to differ father  
he is cute, so there! poke's his tongue out  
  
Robin: XX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bonecold: filing his nail's Lada di! Lada da!  
  
Mars: Umm... WTF are you doing?  
  
Bonecold: Filing my nail's, what does it look like?!  
  
Mars: ; Isnt that just a little to... umm.. gay?  
  
Bonecold: shrug's Meh, you filed your nail's when you  
fought Terry, did you not?  
  
Mars: O.O; Oh, yeah I did! ;  
  
Bonecold: poke's his tongue out  
  
Hanzo: Umm.. where did that other Gruesome Threesome member  
go?  
  
Bonecold: Oh you mean The Fork Giant? (I dont know how to  
spell his english name XD)  
  
Hanzo: Yep.  
  
Bonecold: Didnt he go out and have sex with a chicken?  
  
Hanzo: O.O He did?  
  
Bonecold: I think so.  
  
Mars: ; Umm.. I think I shall leave now....  
  
Minch: appear's out of nowhere Here Mars have an apple on a  
stick! lick's the apple what he was going to give Mars  
  
Mars: ; Uh.. No thank's I already ate.  
  
Minch: Oh, ok. ;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin and Mars: playing with barbie doll's  
  
Kevin: Mars, this just isnt working, Barbie wont accept Ken's  
tiny dick!  
  
Mars: Well make her accept!  
  
Kevin: I cant!  
  
Mars: Yous know what will happen if yous dont make her  
accept, dont ya?  
  
Kevin: What?  
  
Mars: O.O I will rape you!  
  
Kevin: tries to make Barbie accept but she wont  
Hehehehe.... I think I know what's going to happen now.  
  
Mars: perverted grin Yup, you know whats gonna happen.   
  
Kevin: gulp Umm... cant we just talk this out?  
  
Mars: shake's head Remember our agreement bucket head!  
  
Kevin: O.O; Y..Y..Yes.  
  
Mars: tackle's Kevin to the floor X3  
  
Kevin: Umm... your squashing me!  
  
Mars: O.O Oh... Oops, sorry!  
  
Kevin: Ok master Mars, what should I do for you?  
  
Mars: pull's out some kinky leather stuff Put it on =3  
  
Kevin: sigh's If you say so. put's it on  
  
Mars: snicker's and drool's Ok, thats a start.   
  
Kevin: Anything else.  
  
Mars: pushes Kevin to the wall You know dere is alot more  
den dat Kev. X3  
  
Kevin: sigh's Why did I ever have to meet you?  
  
Mars: Cause your sexy and god decided to reward me for all of  
the bad thing's I have done.   
  
Kevin: O.O God only reward's good people not bad!  
  
Mars: shrug's Oh, must be some other god den.  
  
Kevin: --  
  
Mars: Oh, sorry I'm boreing yous arent I!  
  
Kevin: Yup.  
  
Mars: Ok, how about we..blush you know....  
  
Kevin: Have sex, whatever, it's not like I have a choice any  
way.  
  
Mars: jam's his dick up Kevin' ass X3  
  
Kevin: lets out a little moan  
  
Mars: You like dat?  
  
Kevin: Croe's better! poke's out his tongue  
  
Mars: snicker's Is dat so? pushes just the way Croe does  
  
Kevin: Oh god! Yep now I like it! moan's  
  
Mars: =3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin Mask: pokes Warsman You know.... I have alway's had  
this little crush on you. =3  
  
Warsman: giggle You have?  
  
Robin Mask: Yup.   
  
Warsman: get's hit by a load of chicken's  
  
Robin Mask: WTF?!! Where did they come from?  
  
Alisa: standing on a cliff with load's more chicken's  
  
Robin Mask: look's at Alisa Hehehe... ; Alisa I dont  
think you should have done that.  
  
Alisa: Why not?  
  
Robin Mask: point's to Warsman Because now he's angry!  
  
Warsman: jump's up on top of Alisa and punche's the crap out  
of her  
  
Alisa: XX  
  
Robin Mask: O.O;;  
  
Warsman: jump's off the cliff and back to Robin I have had  
a crush on you to. =3  
  
Robin and Warsman: start making out  
  
Robin and Warsman Fangirl's: Awwww! pull out their camera's  
and take picture's  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiki: Roxanne, do you still like Kid Muscle?  
  
Roxanne: Nah! What made you think that?  
  
Kiki: Oh, well it's just you keep talking about him and now I  
feel jealous! ;;  
  
Roxanne: kisses Kiki's tear's away =3  
  
Kiki: Now I feel so much better! =3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
after Kevin and Mars had sex  
  
Mars: So have I still got it?  
  
Kevin: snuggle's upto mars Yup X3  
  
Mars: nibble's gently on Kevin's ear  
  
Kevin: giggle's  
  
Croe: appear's out of nowhere and look's at Mars and Kevin  
O.O K...K..Kevin? What are you doing naked in a bed with  
Mars? Please tell me you didnt have sex!  
  
Mars: snicker's Yup.   
  
Kevin: Croe it isnt what it look's like!  
  
Croe: bitch slap's Mars I FUCKING HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE  
YOU! AND FOR THE LAST TIME I FUCKING HATE YOU!  
  
Mars: XX  
  
Kevin: ; Croe is overprotective.  
  
Croe: drag's Kevin out of the room  
  
Kevin: ;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin: is drunk X3  
  
Croe: sitting on the couch  
  
Robin: walk's over to Croe and seduce's him  
  
Croe: ; Umm.. Mr. Mask I dont appreciate you seducing me  
like this...  
  
Robin: Ya know what? I really couldnt give a shit!  
  
Croe: Well I do, and I am sure Kevin would kill you if he  
found out!  
  
Kevin: walks into the room and see's Robin hitting on Croe  
O.O pull's out a frying pan I KNEW YOU HATED ME FATHER, BUT  
I DIDNT REALISE YOU HATED ME THAT MUCH, THAT YOU WOULD STEAL  
MY BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Croe: still being seduced Kevin...help me!  
  
Robin: pull's out a collar and stick's it on Croe  
  
Kevin: chases Robin around the room with the frying pan  
  
Robin: drags Croe out of the room and into his bedroom  
  
Kevin: chases after Robin and knocks him out with the frying  
pan  
  
Robin: XX  
  
Croe: Thank you, Kebby. glomps Kevin  
  
Kevin: Dont mention it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kid: Umm.. WTF should I do...?  
  
Terry: Try screwin' Checkmate.....NO, WAIT, DONT! That's my  
job....  
  
Kid: O.O;;  
  
Terry: Why the fuck did I even open my big mouth... .  
  
Dik Dik: gasps IM...IM...GETTING FAT!!!  
  
Wally: You were alway's fat...  
  
Dik Dik: THAT'S YOU WHO'S ALWAYS FAT!!!!  
  
Wally: o.o;  
  
Kevin: Maybe your pregnant......like I am. ;  
  
Dik Dik: WTF?!!!  
  
Croe: Yep, I got Kevin pregnant.   
  
Dik Dik: Last time I checked men couldnt get pregnant.  
  
Kevin: Well thanks to the wonderful world of FanFiction, we  
can now!  
  
Dik Dik: takes a maternity test OMFG! I AM PREGNANT!!!!  
FAINTS  
  
Kid: Who's the Dadda?  
  
Wally: I am. ;  
  
Everyone: O.o;; WTF??!!!  
  
Wally: blush Yep, a couple of month's ago we had sex. ;  
  
Terry: Bad mental images.... .  
  
Kid: I know!!!  
  
Mars: So Dicky's pregnant is he? smirks Dis could be good  
black mail...  
  
Terry: How could you black mail him?  
  
Mars; shrugs I dunno....  
  
Terry: EXACTLY! He hasnt done nuddin to up set ya!  
  
Mars: Yes he did! He got pregnant, which means he cant  
wrestle, which mean's I cant beat the living crap out of  
him!  
  
Kid: O.O;;  
  
Terry: O......kkkaaaay......  
  
Kevin: Mars...Your rather angry Today arent you?  
  
Mars: smashes a van Yep   
  
Croe: gasps MY VAN!!! beats the crap out of Mars HA!  
NOONE SMASHES MY VAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!  
  
Kevin: ; Uh...Go Lord Flash?  
  
Croe: Yep, go ME!  
  
Mars: xX  
  
Kid: O.O; Poor Mars...  
  
Terry: If ya ask me, he got what he was askin' for!  
  
Croe: Course he did.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comrade Turbinksi: walks into the dMp Oooohh!  
  
Ricardo: walks in aswell OMFG! faints  
  
Turbinski: O.O;; WTF?!!  
  
Mars: having a bong I feel alive! big dopey grin  
  
Pumpinator: Same here dude! is also having a bong  
  
Turbinksi: Can I have a bong?  
  
Mars: hands one to him Sure =3  
  
Turbinksi: is now stoned o.O Look at all the pretty  
colours......  
  
Mars: =3 Exciting, no?  
  
Turbinksi: X3 I wuvs Ricardo...  
  
Ricardo: wakes up Me wuvs you to Comrade Turbinksi!  
  
Pumpinator: Like dude, this is like totally awesome!  
  
Mars:   
  
Ricardo: drags Turbinksi out of the dMp  
  
Mars: o.O;  
  
Pumpinator: O.o;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for chapter 2. Remember the more reviews, more  
chapters. 


End file.
